Technicians typically utilize a conventional service device, at present, to configure and service an elevator system. The conventional service device is a single use, single purpose device that can typically only perform direct operation checks of the elevator controller. To perform direct operation checks, the conventional service device must be connected via a serial cable to the elevator controller.
Technicians may carry and utilize, with the conventional service device, a dongle to perform advanced operational configuration changes to the elevator controller. The dongle enables through hardwiring (must be physically connected between the serial cable and the elevator controller) the advanced operational configuration change capabilities for the conventional service device. Not only is the dongle expensive to make, but if the technician does not possess one while on-site then that technician will be unable to fully service the elevator controller.